Induction may be utilized to wirelessly transmit power between electronic devices. Such wireless power transmission may be performed for the purposes of powering one or more devices, charging one or more batteries, an/or other such purposes.
Inductive charging devices, such as a charging pad or dock, may include an inductive power transmission system coil that is used to transmit power to an electronic device proximate to the inductive charging device. In cases where the inductive charging device has a single inductive power transmission system coil, the inductive charging device may only be able to transmit power to a single electronic device at a time. In order to transmit power to another electronic device, the electronic device currently proximate to the inductive charging device may have to be swapped out for the other device.
In some cases, inductive charging devices may have multiple inductive power transmission system coils. In such cases, the number of coils that can be included (and thus the number of different electronic devices to which a single inductive charging device may transmit power) may be limited by coil geometry, cross coupling and/or other interference between the coils, and/or other such considerations.